Somebody
by Forever May
Summary: S


Ages:

Joe: 32

Jacey: 32

Peyton: 14

Gavin: 15

Trenton: 5

Kevin: 35

Dani: 36

Nick: 29

Whitney: 32

Peyton's P.O.V:

I walk up the walkway with my best friend Ivy.

Ivy: And then I was like no way.

-You know he's hooked up with every girl in the ninth grade.

Ivy: Which is why I said no.

I smile and walk into my house.

-I'm home!

My dad comes out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a rag.

Joe: Hey there baby girl.

He hugs me and then Ivy. Ivy's been my best friend since kindergarten so she's like a member of the family.

Joe: Hey Ivy.

Ivy: Hey Joe.

Joe: How was your girls' day?

-Good. Mom at the café?

Joe: Yeah but she should be home soon. She has to pick up Trenton.

-Cool. We're going to my room to do homework.

Joe: Let me know if you need help.

-Will do.

We go up to my room and sit on the bed.

Ivy: So how did it go with Piper today?

-She was out sick.

Ivy: Good.

-But Regina and Gail weren't.

Ivy: I don't get what you did to be your target.

-It's because I didn't want to be a plastic.

You see, Piper and I used to be friends in middle school. She wanted me to be part of her group. But she didn't want Ivy to be and she would make fun of Ivy behind her back. When I told Piper, she gave me a choice: being a plastic or being friends with Ivy. It's obvious what I picked. Right after that, Piper's favorite top went missing and she accused me of stealing it (as if, it was ugly). That's when I became their target. Now that we're in high school, it's ten times worse. My parents have no idea that all of this is going on. It's not that bad. I can handle it on my own.

Ivy: Well, there's one thing we have that the Plastics don't.

Me and Ivy call Piper's group the Plastics, because they're just like Regina George's group in Mean Girls. They even have a Regina.

-And what is that?

Ivy: Straight As.

-No. That's something I have. You have straight Ds.

She playfully shoves me and I laugh.

-Let's just do this homework.

So here's the first chapter. The next will actually show some of Piper's damage. Anyway, I love the movie Mean Girls, thus the reference. Lol.

And, for those who watch Army Wives, who saw it last night? I am so incredibly sad….Jeremy is gone. =[

I walk down the halls of the school the next afternoon. Ivy was walking with me.

Ivy: Plastics, two o'clock.

I look and see them walking down the hall: Piper Maury, Regina Reynolds and Gail Harris. About ten feet behind them are their wannabees. I roll my eyes. They walk over, Piper front and center. The bitch of the pack.

Piper: Hey there Paige.

-It's Peyton, Piper.

Piper: Right. Anyway, I see you're with your lesbian lover.

I roll my eyes again. They think that calling me and Ivy a lesbian is gonna bug me.

-So what if I am?

Piper: Just saying, it makes sense. Loser and loser together.

-Is that the best you got?

Piper: No. But my dad taught me right from wrong. You know my real dad. But wait, what would you know about real dads? You don't have one.

I felt the anger building up inside of me.

-Joe is my father.

Piper: Oh please. Get a clue Peyton. He only adopted you because he felt sorry for you. And in reality, your real dad didn't want you. It proved early on that no guy would ever want you.

I go to punch that bitch right in her plastic nose, but Ivy grabs my arm.

Ivy: She's not worth it P.

Piper: Listen to your lover.

Her and her group giggle and walk off.

-They piss me off so much.

Ivy: I know. But the day's almost over. You just have music left. You love music.

It's true. I do love music. I walk with Ivy to the music room. We walk in and sit. This is the only class I have without a Plastic. Even they can't ruin this time for me. After forty five minutes of aggressive piano and guitar playing, school is over. I walk out with Ivy and we begin to walk home. That is until Piper approached me.

-Wow, where's your wannabees?

Piper: Oh shut up. I'm only talking to you because Spencer Duncan is throwing a party. Do you know him?

Do I know Spencer Duncan? That's an understatement. I've had a crush on him ever since I was in seventh grade. He's a grade older than us and is so damn hot. He's on the football team and has been playing since he was ten. But there's no way he would invite me to a party and if he did, why would he have Piper invite me?

-Um yeah. I know him. Why?

Piper: Because he wants you to come tonight. You too Vine.

Ivy: It's Ivy.

Piper: Whatever.

-Why wouldn't Spencer just ask me himself?

Piper: I don't know. If you want to come, it's going to be at his house, around seven.

She walks off. I look at Ivy.

-I need to find Spencer.

I walk down to the football field and he sees me. Oh my God he's so hot. He makes his way over to me.

Spencer: Hey Peyton.

-Hey Spencer. I was just wondering, did you really invite me and Ivy to your party tonight?

Spencer: Of course I did. *smiles*

I feel my heart melt. His smile is so gorgues.

-Great. I'll see you tonight.

Spencer: See you tonight.

I walk away and go over to Ivy.

-So we really were invited.

Ivy: Great. But I just thought of something. How are you gonna convince your parents to let you go to a party with no supervision.

I walk into the house, alone. I had Ivy go home. This won't be easy. Mom's cool with me going to parties with parent supervision, but since Spencer's parents aren't going to be there, it's going to be tougher. I saw Mom and Dad's cars in the driveway, so I know they're home. I go into the kitchen and see them sitting at the island. I walk over and sit on my dad's lap. I wrap my arms around his neck.

-Hi Daddy.

Joe: Hey Princess. *kisses forehead*

Jacey: Alright what do you want?

-What do you mean Mom?

Jacey: You're acting very sweet. You want something.

-Well…there's this really awesome party tonight.

Jacey: Parents?

Here's the moment. Telling the truth is gonna equal a big no. But if I lie….

-Of course.

Joe: Boys?

-Yes.

Joe: Then no

-Daddy!

Joe: I don't want my baby girl at some party with boys.

Jacey: Joe, there will be parents. And she's responsible. Let her go.

Joe: *sighs* Fine.

-*smiles* Thank you Daddy!

I kiss his cheek and hug Mom. I run upstairs.

Jacey's P.O.V:

I sip my coffee.

-There aren't gonna be parents there.

Joe: How do you know?

-Because I know when she's lying.

Joe: And we're gonna let her go?

-Joe, she's a smart girl. She won't drink or have sex. I trust her.

Joe: *sighs* You're right.

-How did we end up with the one responsible daughter?

Joe: I have no clue. We're very lucky.

Peyton's P.O.V:

I stood at the party with Ivy:

I see Spencer.

-Time to talk to Spencer. Hair?

Ivy: Smooth and shiny.

-Teeth?

I smile so she can check my teeth.

Ivy: Clean.

-Breath?

I breathe and she smells it.

Ivy: Minty fresh. Got get him girl.

I smile and begin to walk over, but just as I do, Piper appears out of nowhere and walks over to him. She kisses him. My eyes widen. They're dating. I look down and walk back to Ivy.

Ivy: I'm sorry P.

-It's fine. Let's just have some fun.

She nods and we start dancing. A guy comes up to me.

Guy: Hi I'm Brady.

-Hi. *smiles*

Brady: Wanna dance?

-Sure.

We begin dancing and before I know it, we're kissing. This isn't my first kiss (that happened a year ago with Isaiah Lant. He moved away shortly after), but I'm not used to making out. Somehow we end up in a bedroom. He begins to unbutton my shirt, but I pull off and tell him I'm not ready for that.

Suddenly the door opens and Regina and Gail walk in holding a camera. I look down and see my shirt unbuttoned.

Regina: Say cheese loser.

Before I can say anything, she snaps a picture.

Peyton's P.O.V:

I jump up.

-Regina erase that picture!

Regina: Hmmm…nope. *smirks*

-We weren't doing anything! Tell her Brady!

Brady: What are you talking about Peyton? We were about to hook up.

-Wha-Bu-NO!

Regina: *giggles* Bye loser.

Tears fill my eyes and I run out, buttoning my shirt as I do. I go over to Ivy.

-Call your brother.

Ivy: What happened?

I tell her the story. Anger fills her eyes and she starts to go over to Piper, but I grab her arm.

-Don't. Just call Emmett so we can go home.

She sighs but calls him. We go outside and wait. When we get back to my house, I say goodbye to Ivy and go inside. I see my parents and Trenton watching a movie. I walk up the stairs to my room and shut the door. I look around the room. I just redecorated it a month ago:

.

I throw myself onto the bed and hug Snoopy tight:

.?v=1206683437000

The tears spill down my face. I hear a knock on my door. It must be Mom. Dad doesn't knock.

Jacey: Baby?

-What?

Jacey: You OK baby girl?

-I'm fine.

Jacey: How was the party?

-It was fine.

Jacey: Well come downstairs. We're watching Beverly Hills Chihuahua.

-I'm really tired. I'm going to bed.

Jacey: Alright baby. I love you.

-Love you too.

I hear her walk away. I get up and change into my pajamas. I get into bed and once again hug Snoopy tight. The tears are still falling.

I lay for an hour, just crying and hugging my bear. Finally I calm down and the door opens. It's Dad. I close my eyes and make it seem like I'm sleeping. I can't look at him right now. I hear him walk over. He tucks me in and kisses my forehead.

Joe: Goodnight princess. I love you.

I hear him leave and I open my eyes.

That weekend I stay home. I just hang with my parents and baby-sit Trenton. The picture's on Facebook and everyone's making fun of me. School's gonna be hell. Dad drops me off at school on his way to the studio and I walk in.

Have you ever had that feeling where you walk into a room and suddenly the loud room that was just filled with chatter was now pure silence? That's how I felt. I walk down the halls and here people whispering.

Girl#1: There's the girl that almost hooked up with Brady Mitchell!

Guy#1: She's such a slut.

Guy#2: Think I can get her to hook up with me?

Girl#2: I doubt it. She's such a tease.

Tears brim in my eyes but I blink them away. I walk to my locker. I open it and condoms fall out. The entire hallway bursts out laughing. My face turns red and tears fall down my face. I slam my locker door shut and run down out of the hall and out of the school. I run and run until I'm at the playground. They've been doing construction so no one goes there. I go up the hill and sit under a tree. I bury my head in my hands.

Jacey's P.O.V:

It's a madhouse at the café. Where is Peyton? She promised she'd come after school and help me. Whitney comes up to me.

Whitney: Three more orders Jace. *puts down papers*

-Alright, it's time we start multi-tasking. You take the orders while you make the other drinks.

Whitney: OK. How can we be so behind?

-Shelby called in sick. And Peyton promised she'd be here but she's thirty minutes late.

I hear the little bell which means the door opened. I look up and see Peyton walk in. She walks over and grabs an apron.

-Where have you been? You were supposed to be here a half an hour ago!

Peyton: I got caught up with something. Sorry. *ties apron on*

-It's fine. Go make these drinks and help Aunt Whitney take orders.

Peyton: OK.

She goes off with Whitney. Soon it dies down and people are sitting at the tables with their coffees and assorted snacks. Peyton is taking cupcakes out of the little oven. She begins putting them in the pastry case.

-How was your day?

Peyton: It was fine.

-Just fine?

Peyton: Yep.

-Are you OK baby girl?

Peyton: *attitude* I'm fine.

I'm a bit taken aback by her attitude. She notices.

Peyton: Sorry. I'm just tired.

-It's OK baby girl. Why don't you go take that guy's order and I'll call Daddy and have him come pick you up so you can go home?

She nods and goes over to take the guy's order. I text Joe and he texts back and says that he'll be there. Five minutes later, he comes in. I kiss him.

-Where's Trenton?

Joe: Play date remember?

-Right. Anyway, P's getting her stuff. She's a little cranky.

Joe: Probably tired. I don't think she got a lot of sleep last night.

I nod and Peyton comes out. Joe puts his arm around her and kisses her head. She puts her head on his shoulder.

-I'll be home in a few hours when Dani gets here to take the night shift.

Yeah Dani works here too. She loves it here and Whit and I love her working here. It's great to be able to have two people I can trust so if anything happens, I can leave without closing up.

They nod and walk out.

Joe's P.O.V:

I start driving Peyton home, She's being extremely quiet which is unlike her. I glance at her. She's just staring out the window.

-You OK Princess?

Peyton: Yeah.

-You don't seem it.

Peyton: Just tired.

-Well when we get home you can take a nap OK?

She nods. I pull up in the driveway. She goes up to her room and I follow. I tuck her in and kiss her forehead.

-Get some rest Princess.

She nods. I walk out.

Peyton's P.O.V:

Dad leaves and I grab my laptop. I pull up Facebook and look at the picture. Someone even had filmed me running out of the school. I look at the caption:

You can run but you can't hide slut.

Peyton's P.O.V:

I sit in class as the teacher passes back our tests. She puts mine on my desk.

Teacher: Nice job Peyton.

I look down. A perfect 100. I smile.

Guy: Teacher's pet.

The whole class starts snickering. I roll my eyes and put the test away. So far no one's called me a slut today or left me any "gifts" which is good. Maybe this whole slut thing has blown over. Now I can just go back to how things used to be.

The bell rings and I get up. I walk out of the room and see Ivy.

-I need to go to my locker. I need to get my jacket. It's a little cold.

She nods and we walk to my locker. My eyes widen when I see it:

Peyton Can't Say No-nas

That's spray painted on my locker in red spray paint. Under it is a little smiley face. My face turns red and the tears come to my eyes. Ivy sees me.

Ivy: Oh not here you're not.

She puts her arm around me and leads me to an empty classroom. I let the tears fall.

-I'm not a slut!

Ivy: I know Pey. I know.

I'm sobbing now. Ivy pulls me into a tight hug.

Ivy: I should call your parents.

-N-No. Th-They c-can't kn-kn-know ab-about th-this.

Ivy: Well Peyton, you can't go back to class. You're too upset.

I pull off of Ivy. I think I'm gonna be sick. That's what happens when I cry too much. I grab the teacher's trash bin and throw up into it. When I finish, I wipe my mouth and tears and look at Ivy.

-I think I've got an excuse now.

She nods and takes me to the nurse. I tell the nurse I hadn't felt well all morning. I know she doesn't believe me but knows what's been going on and agrees to call my parents. She tries Mom but she doesn't pick up. Probably busy with the café. Then she calls Dad. He picks up and agrees to come get me. The nurse makes Ivy go to class and makes me lay down on one of the cots. I do as I'm told. Five minutes later, Dad runs in and sees me. He runs over and kneels in front of me.

Joe: You OK baby?

-*shakes head* I got sick.

Joe: Oh baby.

He pushes back my hair and helps me up. We go into the main office and he signs me out. I begin walking out of the school with him. Piper sees me and comes over. Oh God.

Piper: *fake concern* Oh my Gosh Peyton are you OK?

-I'm fine Piper.

Joe: Yeah, she got a little sick.

Did he seriously just say that? Now that's gonna be all over school. Piper smirks, but only so I can see.

Piper: Well get well soon Peyton. We need you in school.

Once again, she gives me that secret smirk and walks off. Dad and I walk out of the school. Something in me, knows that I don't want to ever walk back in.

So guys, I'm putting You're Missing It on hold. I need to get some ideas. Instead, I'll be posting an Adam Lambert Sister Story I've been working on for awhile.

Joe's P.O.V:

I take Peyton home and she goes up to her room. I follow and tuck her into bed.

-Do you want anything baby?

Peyton: Not thanks Daddy. I just want to rest.

-Okay.

I kiss her forehead and go downstairs. I begin looking through some stuff when my cell rings. Jacey. I answer it.

-Hey babe.

Jacey: Hey. I just saw I had a missed call from Pey's school is she OK?

-She just got sick and threw up. She's fine.

Jacey: I'm gonna come home.

-Jace, she's fine. The nurse said it was probably just a twenty four hour bug or something.

Jacey: I'm still coming home.

-Jacey-

Jacey: See you soon Joe.

She hangs up. I sigh. Ten minutes later, she's in the house. I go over to her.

-She's taking a nap.

Jacey: Good.

-Jace you didn't need to come home. She's fine.

Jacey: My baby got sick. *sighs* I should've picked up my phone.

-You're busy. It's fine. Plus, I was able to get her.

Jacey: I know. I know.

-So go back to the café. She's fine.

Jacey: Just let me go check on her.

She walks upstairs.

Jacey's P.O.V:

I go to Peyton's room and knock on the door. No response. I open it and see her curled up on her bed, eyes shut. Her laptop sits in front of her. I go over and put the laptop on the floor next to her. I pull her blankets over her and kiss her head before walking out.

Peyton's P.O.V:

I was awoken to someone jumping on my bed. I open my eyes and see Trenton.

-Trenton! Get out!

Trenton: I wanna play!

-Too bad! Get out!

Trenton: But sissy-

-TRENTON SCOTT GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!

His lip begins to tremble and I see the tears gather in his eyes. I hear footsteps and soon Dad is in my room.

Joe: What's going on in here?

-Your son woke me up.

Joe: *picks Trenton up* Come on buddy. Let's leave your sister alone. She's sick and cranky.

He walks out with Trenton and I burry myself into my pillows. I slowly fall asleep again.

Joe's P.O.V:

Trenton: Daddy sissy yelled at me.

-I know buddy. And that was wrong. But she's not feeling well.

Trenton: She didn't want to play.

-I know. But Daddy will play with you. Come on.

I carry him down to the living room and begin to play cars with him.

Jacey's P.O.V:

I'm down in the kitchen, pouring coffee. Joe walks in and wraps his arms around my waist. He begins to nibble on my neck. I smile.

-Good morning.

Joe: Morning baby.

-Would you like some coffee?

Joe: Yes please Mrs. Barista.

I giggle and pour him a mug. I hand it to him and we begin to drink it.

-So remember how we talked about getting Peyton to join more afterschool clubs?

Joe: Uh huh.

-Well, I got her on the cheer squad. There was an opening.

Joe: Our daughter a cheerleader?

-Yup. *smiles* She's not too happy about it but hey. It'll get her out of the house some more.

Trenton spoke up from the counter.

Trenton: Sissy looks pretty!

We turn around and see Peyton standing there:

.com/cgi/set?id=30633131

-Wow baby. You look great.

Peyton: I hate this.

-Hey, I had to call in a lot of favors to get you on the squad.

Peyton: I don't want to be a stupid cheerleader.

-Too bad.

Joe: My baby's a cheerleader. Wow.

Peyton: *rolls eyes*

Joe: Remember cheerleaders smile.

She glares at him and grabs her backpack off the ground.

Peyton: Who's driving me to school?

Joe: I will. *gives Jacey a kiss* Bye baby. Come on Tren.

Peyton's P.O.V:

Trenton shoves the final bits of cereal in his mouth and grabs his Scooby Doo backpack. I grab an apple and kiss Mom's cheek. Trenton gives Mom a hug and we leave.

The day goes on and after school I go to the gym. I really don't want to do this but who knows? It could be fun. I walk in and see the girls. I know the head cheerleader, Joyce, because she's Gavin's girlfriend.

-Hey.

Joyce: Hey. Peyton right?

-Yeah.

Joyce: Welcome. This is my co-captain Blair. She'll help you. Let's go over a basic cheer. We'll say something and when we point to you, you say "It's true, it's true".

-Alright.

Blair stood next to me.

Peyton: We're Bears, we're tight. *points to her*

-It's true! It's true!

Joyce: There's Peyton, she's new. *points to her*

-It's true! It's true!

Cheerleaders: How did she get here? Well we'll tell you. Her mommy came crying, the counselor was buying. And now we're stuck with a loser who sucks. Which Peyton? THAT Peyton!

They all point to me.

Blair: It's true, you know it's true.

My face is hot and the tears come to my eyes. I grab my bag and run out.

Joyce: Hey you're pretty fast! Try out for the track team!

I hate my mom for making me do this.

Jacey's P.O.V:

Peyton never came to the café after cheer. I go home once I'm done for the day and go into the kitchen.

-Peyton never showed up after cheer.

Joe: Maybe she stayed to get help with the cheers.

-Probably.

I hear the door open and slam shut. We run over and see Peyton standing there.

-Hey baby. How did it go?

Peyton: It went great. I learned a cheer. When I point to you, you say "It's true, it's true".

-*smiles* Cool.

Peyton: They called me a loser because Mom got me on the squad. They hate me and don't want me there.

She points to me. My face softens.

-Oh honey.

Peyton: Do me a favor. Stay out of my life.

She storms up the stairs. I start going after her, but Joe grabs my arm.

Joe: Let her cool down for a bit, then go talk to her.

Peyton's P.O.V:

I've changed out of this stupid uniform and I'm in sweats, on my bed, hugging Snoopy. I sit there for a long time until finally Mom comes in.

-I said to stay away from me.

Jacey: Baby girl…..

She comes over and sits in front of me on my bed.

Jacey: I'm sorry. I had no idea that would happen.

-Well it did.

Jacey: I know. And Mommy's sorry. What can I do to make it better?

-Um stay out of my life like I asked.

Jacey: Okay Peyton what the hell is going on with you?

-My only problem is that my mom won't get off my back!

Jacey: I'm sorry I care about you.

-If you really care about me, THEN LEAVE ME ALONE!

Jacey's P.O.V:

I go to tell her not to speak to me that way but then see her face. Her eyes are red and puffy. She's been crying. And I can tell she hasn't been sleeping lately. I push back her hair.

-Princess please talk to me. It's more than just this cheer thing. What's going on?

Peyton: *sniffles* It's nothing.

-It's something. What is it?

Peyton: Nothing. Just please leave me alone. I'll go to the café tomorrow and make up the hours I missed.

-I don't care about the café right now Peyton. I care about you.

Peyton: I'm fine.

-No you're not.

Peyton: Please Mom. Just leave me alone.

She throws herself face down on her pillows, hugging Snoopy tight. I sigh and rub her back and kiss her head.

-I'll be downstairs if you need me.

I'm standing downstairs the next morning with Joe. Peyton's sitting at the table, picking at her breakfast. Trenton's next to her, telling her about his play date today. I know she's not even listening. She's just picking up the spoon of her cereal, staring at the contents for a minute before dunking it back in and doing the same thing. Gavin walks in.

Gavin: Guys you were pranked. I couldn't read it from outside.

He goes over to our glass slider doors and pulls back the curtains in front of it. My eyes widen at what's written in shaving cream on them:

Peyton Honas.

Peyton sees it and turns red. Joe and I look at her and she looks away.

Peyton's P.O.V:

CRAP! Does Piper really hate me that much she has to vandalize my house? UGH! Now Mom and Dad know. I stand up and grab my bag.

-You know Gav if we're gonna walk to school we should get-

Jacey: No. Gavin, I'm sorry but we need to talk at Peyton.

Gavin: Yeah. I get that.

He walks out.

Joe: Who would do this?

-Probably Piper.

Joe: Piper Maury? That little snot that tried to get you to ditch Ivy?

-Yeah. It's her handwriting. She spray painted "Peyton Can't Say Nonas" on my locker.

CRAP! Why did I just say that?

Jacey: So this girl has been bothering you.

-Not just her. All of her little minions too.

Joe: Why?

I bite my lip. If I tell them, I'll never be able to go to another party and I'm pretty sure Dad is gonna kill Brady for touching me and my mom will go kick Regina's ass. But I have to. There's no going back.

-I don't think Trenton should hear this.

Joe: Fine. Trenton, buddy, go play in the living room.

Trenton: Okay Daddy.

He runs out.

Jacey: Now spill.

-*sighs* At that party I went to, this guy and I were making out and he began unbuttoning my shirt. I told him I wasn't ready for that but this girl came in and took a picture. The guy told the whole school that I had agreed to sleep with him. Now everyone at school thinks I'm a tease and a slut.

There. No going back now. Both of my parents look furious, ready to kill.

Jacey: How long has this been going on?

-A while.

Joe: How long is a while?

-…..Two months.

Joe/Jacey: TWO MONTHS?

-Don't kill me!

Joe: We're not gonna kill you. I'm gonna go kill that stupid perv that unbuttoned your shirt.

Jacey: Joe, calm down. I'm gonna go report this to the school. For now, Peyton, go to school. Ignore those people.

-Fine. Get ready to clean more windows.

I storm out.

Joe's P.O.V:

I stare at Jacey.

-Make an appointment? Why can't I just go to that school and kick everyone's ass that is harassing my baby?

Jacey: Okay calm down Tiger. We can't have you beating everyone up. You'll go to jail. We have to do this rationally.

Peyton's P.O.V:

I'm walking out of school. I managed to avoid Piper and her minions all day. And Spencer smiled at me in the hall. Things are looking up. I'm walking towards the cars when I hear Piper calling me.

Piper: Oh Peyton! *runs over* We got you a little present.

She hands me a gift bag. I take it and remove the contents. A small pillow.

Piper: It's a pillow. You know for all that time you spend on your back. *smirks*

That's it. I drop the bag and pillow.

-Screw you Piper!

Piper: *shoves her* What? 

Anger fills me and I push her. Soon we're kicking and throwing punches. She makes my nose bleed but I do some damage to her too and soon she has blood coming from her forehead. Before I know it, we're both being dragged to the principal's office where the principal believes Piper and her minions that I started the fight! I'm suspended for two weeks!

Joe's P.O.V:

I'm in the kitchen with Jacey. She and I both took a day off to discuss this whole harassment thing. We picked Trenton up from school a little earlier. We hear the door open and shut and a minute later, Peyton's in the room. My eyes widen when I see her. Her nose had obviously been bleeding plus she has some bruises on her forehead and cheeks. We run over.

-Peyton what happened?

Peyton: Piper started messing with me and she pushed me so I pushed her back and soon we were fighting. I didn't want to fight, but she made me!

Jacey: Oh baby.

We hug her and then Jacey notices the blood on her clothes.

Jacey: You have blood on you.

Peyton: That's Piper's.

I couldn't help but smile. My baby knows how to fight.

Jacey: Joe stop smiling.

-*rolls eyes*

Peyton: So you guys believe me right?

-Of course we do baby.

Peyton: Good. Because Mr. Trainor didn't. I'm suspended.

-Is Piper suspended too?

Peyton: No! All of her friends defended her when she lied and said that I pushed her first AND I was the first one to throw a punch!

Jacey: That's so unfair.

Peyton: Yeah it is and they're gonna get away with it.

She leaves the kitchen and a minute later, I hear her door shut. I see Jacey grabbing her keys.

-What are you doing?

Jacey: Going to that school. No one hurts my baby and gets away with it.

I smile and grab my jacket. We leave and go down to the school. Luckily, Mr. Trainor is still there. We go into his office. He stands up.

Mr. Trainor: Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, I've been expecting you.

-Yeah well you wrongly suspended Peyton. Piper's the one that threw the first punch and she and her friends have been harassing my daughter for two months.

Mr. Trainor: That's not true. Peyton has been being mean to Piper all because Piper stole her boyfriend.

Jacey: What? Peyton doesn't have a boyfriend. She hasn't for awhile.

Mr. Trainor: Look, this is what I was told and unless you two have an unbiased party to say what's been going on, I cannot lift Peyton's suspension.

Jacey: Can't lift her suspension? My daughter has been crying herself to sleep for months because of these girls! And now they hurt her and you're gonna believe them? What kind of jack as-

-Okay, we're gonna go. Thank you Mr. Trainor.

I lead Jacey out. She crosses her arms.

Jacey: I wasn't done.

-I know, but you can't just go around cursing out the principal.

Jacey: *rolls eyes* We need an eyewitness from the fight.

?: You talking about the Peyton and Piper fight?

We turn around and see a boy standing there.

-Um yeah. Why? Were you there?

?: Yeah. They both were too funny.

-Who are you?

?: Brady.

Anger fills me.

-The same Brady that spread the rumor about Peyton?

Brady: Um….I didn't. Regina posted the picture.

-What picture?

Jacey: That's not important. Did you see Piper throw the first punch?

Brady: Yeah. But everyone's been saying Peyton did.

-You need to go tell Mr. Trainor that it's not true.

Brady: Oh please. Why should I?

I fold my arms and back him up against the wall.

-Because I'm Peyton's dad and if you don't clear my daughter's name, I'm gonna put you in the ground for unbuttoning my baby girl's shirt.

He looks at me scared.

Brady: Let's go in his office?

-Good boy.

Jacey's P.O.V:

Brady tells the principal everything and Peyton's suspension is lifted and Piper gets suspended for not only the fight, but for also harassing Peyton. Regina is getting suspension for posting the picture, which I saw. If I was still in high school, I'd kick that little bitch's ass. Now it's all over. We go home and call Peyton downstairs. She comes into the kitchen.

Peyton: What?

-We just went to the school. Brady told the principal what really happened today. Piper's suspended, not you. And Regina is too, for taking that picture.

Joe: AND Brady's gonna tell everyone that he lied about the two of you gonna hook up.

Her expression doesn't change.

Peyton: This doesn't change anything.

Joe: Peyton everything's over.

Peyton: No it's not! I'm the school whore now!

-Baby I think you're overreacting.

Peyton: Oh really?

She goes over to the answering machine and hits play.

?: Hi this is Jason, I'd like to leave a message for the school whore.

Tears fill Peyton's eyes as guys in the background laugh. Anger fills both me and Joe.

Joe: Who are those boys, I'll get them suspended!

Peyton: Then suspend everybody! Do you know what else happened today? A boy followed me into the bathroom and asked me if I wanted to do it!

I run over to her and try to hug her, but she pulls away.

Peyton: Another boy pulled up my shirt when I was walking down the hall!

Joe's looking at her with shock. Tears are pouring down Peyton's face.

Peyton: So now do you think it's over? 

Before he can respond, she runs out and I hear her door slam shut a second later. We immediately follow and I go to open her door, but it's locked. Joe pounds on the door.

Joe: Peyton open the door!

Peyton: *sobbing**voice muffled* NO!

-Baby please.

Peyton: JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

Joe: Peyton Sabrina Jonas, open the damn door!

Peyton: NO! I DON'T WANT TO TALK! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

I sigh and look at Joe. We both have the same expression, worry. Trenton comes upstairs.

Trenton: Where's Sissy?

-*sighs* Baby, Sissy's not having a good day. She's in her room.

Trenton: Oh.

-Why don't you go play with Daddy? Mommy needs to check on Sissy.

He nods and Joe walks off with him. I go into my room and grab a poppy pin. I go and open the door. I walk in and see Peyton. She's buried in the pillows, hugging Snoopy tight. She's sobbing hard. I run over and sit next to her.

-Baby-

Peyton: GO AWAY!

-No. I'm not leaving you when you're this upset.

She doesn't say anything else. She just continues to cry. I rub her back. I wish I knew what to say. I don't think I can say anything. She's so upset, nothing's gonna console her. Eventually she cries herself to sleep. I pull the covers over her and kiss her head. I push back her hair and see her tear stained face. Her eyes are red and puffy. My poor baby girl.

I kiss her forehead one more time and get up. I slowly walk out and shut the door. What are we gonna do?

Peyton's P.O.V:

I've barely spoken to my parents over the past few days. School's been awful. Everyone knows Brady lied but they all think I'm a snitch since Regina and Piper got suspended for what they did. Gail looks like a lost little puppy without her two leaders and rumor has it that she may not come to school until they're unsuspended.

Well now they are. I'm dreading today. Mom knew what was happening and offered to let me stay home, but I wanted to go. It's not like hiding's gonna help. Dad drops me off and I walk inside. I make my way to my locker. I see the janitor is still trying to get rid of the spray paint. I sigh and open the locker. I get my books and make my way down the hall. I hear Piper's voice.

Piper: Hey Jonas!

I turn around and she pushes me down. My books fall out of my hands and my bag spills everywhere. I'm on my butt on the floor. I glare at her and begin to pack up my things. But then something surprising happens. Spencer kneels down next to me and begins helping me pack up my stuff.

Spencer: Oh my God Piper why are you such a bitch to her?

Piper: Spencer!

Spencer: No! Peyton is like the sweetest girl and she's done nothing to you! I'm tired of you harassing her. We're done.

Piper: Baby!

Spencer: Don't "Baby" me. We're over.

Piper runs off and for the first time, I see tears falling down her plastic face. I look at him.

-You didn't have to do that.

Spencer: Yeah I did. I'm tired of being with a bitch like her.

-Well thanks for sticking up for me.

We finish putting my stuff away and stand up.

Spencer: I'll see you around Peyton.

-See you around.

He walks off and Ivy runs over.

Ivy: Did he just dump Piper for you?

-No. He dumped Piper because she's a bitch.

Ivy: Because she's a bitch to you! You two are SO gonna start dating.

-I highly doubt that Iv. Let's just go to class.

We go to class and the day goes on. At lunch, Spencer invites me and Ivy to eat with him and his football friends. Some cheerleaders walked by and gave us dirty looks but kept on walking when Spencer or one of his friends would glare back. He walks us to class and is being really sweet. At the end of the day we're standing outside, talking.

Spencer: So do you wanna come over and study?

-I can't. I have to work at my mom's café.

Spencer: What's her café?

-Peyton's café on Fifth.

Spencer: I love that place. Named after you?

-Yeah. *smiles*

Spencer: Need a ride?

-I normally take the bus.

Spencer: Oh come on. I bet my car is a lot more comfy.

-*smiles* Fine.

I follow him to the car and we get in. He puts on a radio station and my dad and uncle's new song fill the car.

Spencer: Sorry.

-It's cool. You can keep it on. I'm used to seeing it.

He laughs and soon reaches the café.

-Thanks for the ride.

Spencer: No problem.

I grab my bag and get out. I walk onto the sidewalk and he waves to me. I wave back and go into the café. Once I'm inside, I watch him drive off. I sigh.

?: Who's the boy?

I jump and turn around.

-Oh my God Aunt Whitney do NOT scare me like that! I thought you were my mom.

Whitney: Sorry. Just tell me who that was.

-His name is Spencer.

Whitney: Why were you in his car?

-Because he wanted to give me a ride to work.

Whitney: Well he's cute.

-I'm gonna tell Uncle Nick you said that.

Whitney: *rolls eyes* Behind the counter.

I giggle and go behind the counter. I work for awhile. I actually talk to my mom. I'm done shutting them out. As long as I don't have to talk about Piper.

Anyway we're closing early tonight since we all have to attend my dad and uncle's event. As I'm wiping down the counter, Aunt Whitney decides to tell Mom about Spencer.

Whitney: So Peyton got a ride here today. From a boy.

Jacey: Oh really?

-He's just a friend Mom.

Jacey: Uh huh. Then why are you blushing?

I hadn't realized until then that my cheeks were bright red.

-It's cold in here.

Jacey: The AC's broken.

-I mean hot.

Jacey: Peyton.

-Mom he's just a friend!

Jacey: But you want to be more then friends?

-I don't know. Maybe. Can we please drop this?

?: Drop what? 

I turn and see Dad and my uncles standing there with Gavin, Galleria and Trenton. Oh great.

Whitney: Your daughter got a ride home with a boy and we're discussing about how much she likes him.

Joe/Kevin/Nick/Gavin: A BOY?

-Gee thanks Aunt Whitney.

Whitney: What?

Joe: She's not allowed to talk to boys other than us!

-*rolls eyes*

Gavin: Who was it?

-Spencer Duncan.

Gavin: Oh. He's dating Piper Maury.

Joe: Why would you ride home with a guy who's dating the girl that harassed you?

-Him and Piper broke up today. He was tired of her being a bit-

Jacey: Peyton!

-I mean being evil.

Gavin: So he's on the rebound.

-Oh my Gosh we are just friends! Why does everyone have to make such a big deal about it?

Kevin: Chill Pey.

Gavin: We're just teasing you.

Joe: Except you're really not allowed to talk to boys.

I roll my eyes and take off my apron. Us girls go in the back and get ready. We then go out to the limo and get in. I sit in the back and get a text.

?: Hey.

-Who's this?

?: Spencer.

-Oh. How'd you get this number?

Spencer: Ivy.

-Of course.

Spencer: Lol. So, what are you doing tonight?

-Going to a charity event with my family.

Spencer: Exciting.

-Not really.

Spencer: Any chance I could steal you away to see a movie?

Oh my God! He's asking me out! I take a deep breath and let it out.

-Wish I could but this is really important to my dad and uncles.

Spencer: Too bad. Maybe tomorrow?

-Def. We can work out the deets at school.

Spencer: Kk. Have fun tonight.

-Thanks.

I shut my phone and even though I try, nothing can get this big smile I have off my face.

Peyton's P.O.V:

The next day at school Spencer and I work out the details. We're gonna see Prom and then get some ice cream at Carvel. He's picking me up at seven! Ivy and I walk home together and we walk through the door. I go into the kitchen. Mom and Dad are standing there. I skip over, smiling brightly.

Jacey: Someone's happy.

-I am. I have a date!

Joe: No you're not!

-Daddy!

Joe: You are too young to be going out on a date.

-But Daddy-

Jacey: Joe, let's be reasonable. What's his name?

-Spencer Duncan.

Jacey: That boy that dated Piper?

-Yes.

Jacey: Baby I don't know if that's such a good idea.

-Mom!

Jacey: If he's rebounding-

-He's not!

Mom looks at Dad then back at me.

Jacey: Go do something. I need to talk to your father about this.

-Fine.

Jacey's P.O.V:

She walks out.

-I think she should go.

Joe: Jacey!

-She's going to be fifteen Joe. *sighs* She's not a little kid anymore.

Joe: But I remember when I was almost fifteen! Don't you?

-I met West.

Joe: Exactly!

-But Peyton isn't like I was when I was almost fifteen. And I was eighteen when I got pregnant.

Joe: *rolls eyes* So we'll just let her date until then?

-Joe, she's gonna resent us if we don't let her go.

Joe: So let her resent.

-Joseph.

Joe: UGH! Fine. She can go.

Peyton runs in.

Peyton: Thank you Daddy!

She hugs him tight and then hugs me tight.

Peyton: Thanks for talking to him Mommy!

She runs out.

Joe: She was so spying on us.

-I know. *sips water* Maybe she is like me in some ways.

Joe's P.O.V:

I'm pacing the entry way. Peyton's getting ready with Ivy, Jacey, Dani and Whitney. The doorbell rings. I open it and see a tall boy with brown hair and eyes wearing a leather jacket, white tee and jeans standing there.

-Are you Spencer?

Spencer: Yes sir. And you must be Peyton's father. It's so nice to meet you Mr. Jonas.

He holds out his hand and I shake it-hard.

-Come in.

He walks in and I shut the door.

-Peyton's still getting ready.

Spencer: That's cool.

-So Spencer, what are your intentions with my daughter?

Spencer: To take her to the movies, sir.

-And?

Spencer: Then get something to eat.

-I mean what do you want from her?

Spencer: Nothing sir. I really like Peyton. She's a great girl. And I promise, I will treat her with respect and if I don't, I'm sure my dad, a cop, would kill me before you could.

Damn it. He actually seems like a decent guy.

I give this boy my best death glare.

-You may seem great but get this straight. Peyton has been through a lot lately and she doesn't need any more pain. If you hurt my baby girl, I hurt you. You cry, I make you cry.

He nods. My wife and sister-in-laws come down. Ivy quickly follows.

Ivy: She's ready.

Whitney: She just has to finish her lip gloss.

Spencer shakes hands with Dani and Whitney and then Jacey, who keeps her grip firm.

?: Mom don't break his hand.

I look up and see Peyton:  
>.comshowcontent/DC/programming/lemonademouth/lemonademouth_

Spencer: Wow Peyton you look great.

Peyton: *smiles* Thanks.

She hugs her aunts and Ivy. She kisses Jacey's cheek and then hugs me.

Peyton: Bye Daddy.

-Bye Angel. Be back by nine thirty okay?

Peyton: Dad.

Jacey: Ten.

-Jacey!

Peyton: Thanks Mom. Bye Dad!

She hugs me and then leaves with Spencer.

Jacey: It's a Friday night, let her have fun.

Peyton's P.O.V:

We pull up at the movies and get out. Paparazzi surrounds us. Ugh. I grab Spencer's hand and push through them. They're asking questions.

-You don't have to answer them. Just walk and smile.

So we do. Finally we make it inside.

Spencer: Wow. You're good at that.

-I've been doing it since I was two and a half.

He smiles and buys the tickets. I buy the snacks and we go into the theater. We slide into our seats and enjoy the movie. When it's done, we go to Carvel. Once again we fight the paparazzi storm. Finally we get our ice cream and sit in the back.

Spencer: That's crazy.

-It's my life.

Spencer: Do you mind it?

-Not anymore.

Spencer: Is it fun being a Jonas Daughter?

-I don't see it like that. I see past all that fame crap. But it's definitely not boring.

Spencer: Cool.

We talk for awhile. He has a two year old sister, Joy who he takes care of a lot. His mom left them a year ago and his dad's a cop. He seems so nice and sweet. How was he ever with a girl like Piper?

After ice cream we go back home and stand on the steps.

-I had fun tonight.

Spencer: Me too.

-So I've been meaning to ask you. Why me?

Spencer: What do you mean?

-You could have any girl you wanted. Why did you ask me out?

Spencer: Honestly?

-Yeah.

Spencer: You're real Peyton. You're not like those other girls. You don't care about appearances. You're nice to everyone. You're naturally beautiful. You're not anorexic thin and you don't eat like a rabbit. You're the first real girl I've met. And I've liked you for a long time.

6+ comments? Please? *cute smile*

I smile at him.

-Really?

Spencer: Really?

I bite my lip and he leans into kiss me. Suddenly my phone goes off. True Friend. I'm gonna KILL Ivy! I open my cell.

-Hello Ivy.

Ivy: How did it go.

-It's GOING great. I'm standing on the steps with him.

I hold out my phone.

Spencer: *smiles* Hey Ivy.

I hold my phone back to my ear.

Ivy: Ooo sorry girl. Call me later!

She hangs up.

-Sorry. Where were we?

Spencer: Right here.

He leans in and the door opens. I groan and then see it's Trenton.

-Trenton Scott Jonas its way past your bedtime. What are you doing up?

Trenton: I'm not tired.

I smile and pick up the tiny five year old.

-Trenton this is my friend Spencer. Spencer, this is my baby brother Trenton.

Spencer: It's great to meet you buddy. How old are you?

Trenton: Five!

Spencer: Wow you're old. *smiles* I'll call you Pey.

-Alright.

He kisses my cheek and ruffles Trenton's hair. He walks off. I walk inside. Dad comes over.

-You sent a five year old as a spy?

Joe:….No.

I giggle and kiss his cheek.

-Mom let him stay up this late?

Joe: Mom went out with Whitney and Dani. So she doesn't know.

-Well he should be in bed. It's late.

Joe: Protective much?

-Learned from the best.

He smiles and kisses my forehead.

Joe: How'd it go?

-Perfect. He's a great guy Daddy.

Joe: Not good enough for my baby.

I roll my eyes.

-Is any guy?

Joe: Nope.

-*rolls eyes again* Well we'll see if he calls. Come on Tren, it's way past your bedtime.

I carry him upstairs and tuck him into bed. I kiss his forehead.

-Night buddy. I love you.

Trenton: Love you too sissy.

I walk out and go into my room. I sit on my bed and pull out my phone. I see an update from Spencer on Facebook:

Driving home. Best first date ever.

A smile spreads across my face and I lay back squealing.

Peyton's P.O.V:

On Monday morning I get dressed for school, extra carefully. Spencer's driving me. It's our first day of school as a couple. I finally put on this:

.com/cgi/set?id=31715428

I go downstairs and grab my bag.

Joe: Need a ride baby?

-Actually Spencer's driving me.

I get the text that he's here and hug my parents.

-I'll have him drop me off at the café after school okay?

Jacey: Alright baby. Have a good day.

-You too.

I go out to Spencer's car and get in. We drive to school, picking Ivy up along the way. When we get there, Ivy goes in first. Spencer and I stand in front of the school, hand in hand.

Spencer: Ready?

-Yup.

We walk in. Once again, I have that feeling of everyone staring. I just shrug it off and make my way to the lockers with Spencer. I see Piper's face. The perfect combination of complete shock, horror and hurt are on there. Regina and Gail put an arm around her, attempting to be sympathetic, but she pulls away from them and storms over to us.

Piper: Okay, you did it. You made me jealous by using this loser. We can get back together now.

Spencer: No we can't Piper. I'm done dating bitches.

Piper's eyes widen. She looks at me.

Piper: Watch yourself bitch. You're gonna get hurt.

She storms off and Regina and Gail run after her. I smile at Spencer and he smiles back.

Later I stand at the café, blending a coffee while also daydreaming about Spencer. I don't notice what's going on around me until I accidentally hit the wrong button and the top to the blender flies off and the mixture comes out and goes all over me, the counter and the cup I was holding. Mom rushes over.

Jacey: Peyton!

-Sorry Mom. I wasn't paying attention.

I clean up the mess and grab a new apron. I make the coffee for the customer and they walk off.

Jacey: Daydreaming about Spencer much?

-Psht no….

Jacey: Oh please you so were.

-Okay maybe I was.

Jacey: I still can't believe my baby's got a boyfriend.

-He's not officially my boyfriend. Not yet anyway.

Jacey: Is he coming to your birthday party?

-Yeah. He said he wouldn't miss it for the world.

Jacey: Awww. That's so cute!

-Mom!

Jacey: Sorry.

-So my party's gonna be at the café?

Jacey: Always has.

Even before my mom bought Peyton's, I would always have my birthday at a café. The first three were at Bentley's, the café she worked at after I was born. It's a fun tradition. It'll be nice to finally be fifteen. Gavin turned fifteen two months ago and loves to hold it over me that he's the "older cousin". Of course I know even when I do turn fifteen, he's gonna brag about turning that age first like he does every year.

Peyton's birthday in the next chapter! I've been doing a lot of nice chapters of this lately. I want to remind you guys that whenever I do that, drama's lurking around the corner most likely. =]

Peyton's P.O.V:

I stand in the café:

.com/cgi/set?id=31715681

looking at the decorations. Beautiful as ever. And there's a banner that reads "Happy 15th Birthday Peyton!". Everyone's dancing and having fun. I'm still kinda hanging back. A lot of people are here, something I'm not used to. Mom let Spencer invite some of his friends and their girlfriends. Gavin brought his girlfriend but thankfully she's a new one. As soon as he found out what Joyce and her squad did to me, she was dumped. Mom walks over.

Jacey: Why aren't you dancing?

-Spencer's hanging with his friends and Ivy's talking with one of the girls. This isn't exactly my element.

Jacey: Well go make it your element. It's your party and you should be enjoying it. Everyone's here for you.

I sigh, knowing once again she's right. I make my way over to Spencer and his friends. He wraps an arm around me. I know the guys, Bruce, Micah and James and I also know their girlfriends, Lydia, Wendy and Treasure. All popular.

Spencer: You guys know Peyton right?

Lydia: Of course we do.

Treasure: Happy birthday!

Wendy: Yeah this party is so hot.

-*smiles* Thanks.

Joe's P.O.V:

I'm putting together a plate of food when I see Spencer's arm around Peyton. No way. I start to go over when Jacey stops me.

Jacey: No.

-Oh come on. That doesn't bug you?

Jacey: Kinda but she's a big girl. She likes him. He's a great guy and look at how happy she is.

I look and watch as she giggles at something one of the girls says. Her eyes are bright and she looks happier than I've seen her look in months.

-She really is happy. *smiles*

Jacey: Yeah.*sighs* Our baby girl is fifteen.

-She's growing up. *frowns* I thought I told you not to let that happen.

Jacey: What did you want me to do? Freeze her?

-Yes.

She giggles and kisses me.

Jacey: Cake?

-Definitely.

We go and get the cake. I motion for Whitney to cut the music and we call everyone over. Jacey lights the candles and we all sing. When we're done, Peyton pulls back her hair.

Jacey: Make a wish baby girl.

She smiles and blows out the candles. Everyone claps and we cut the cake.

Peyton's P.O.V:

I'm finishing up my cake and talking with Ivy when Spencer walks over.

Spencer: Can I steal her away Ivy?

Ivy: Go right ahead.

I smile and set my plate down. I follow him to the kitchen. He holds out a box.

Spencer: Happy birthday.

-You didn't have to get me anything. I don't want you spending your money on me.

Spencer: Chill. It didn't cost a thing. Just open it.

I take off the wrapping paper and open the box. I pull out his varsity jacket. My eyes widen.

-Does this…I mean….

Spencer: Peyton Sabrina Jonas will you be my girlfriend?

I smile.

-I'd love to.

And then our lips crash. We kiss. Our first kiss! This is so amazing!

?: Well isn't this just gross.

Who said that? And cute way that Spencer asked her to be his girlfriend?

Peyton's P.O.V:

I pull off of Spencer and see Piper. (A/N: A few of you are correct!)

-How did you get in here?

Piper: The door's open.

-Why are you here?

Piper: I never pass up a party. So Spencer, are you done with this bitch?

Spencer: Piper, I like Peyton. Not you.

Piper: But she's a nothing!

Spencer: She's better than you. She's a nice person.

-Now get out.

Piper: Make me slut.

I reach over and grab the milk from the fridge. I open it and throw it on her. She screams.

-Get out. NOW!

Piper: I swear bitch you're going down.

-I doubt that.

She storms out. I smile and Spencer kisses me.

Later that night I sit at home, looking over my presents. Dad got me this awesome iPod docking station and I got jewelry, money, clothes and gift cards from everyone else. Mom walks in.

Jacey: Hey baby.

-Hey Mom. Thanks for a great birthday.

Jacey: You're welcome. But I have something for you. One last present.

-Mom-

Jacey: Just open it.

She hands me a box. I take off the wrapping and open it. This hangs on a gold chain:

?pic=eimpg8&s=7

A smile spreads across my face. I get up and hug her.

-Thank you Mommy. I love it.

Jacey: *hugs back* You're welcome baby. And it's true.

I pull off and hold it out.

-Put it on for me?

Jacey: Of course baby.

She goes behind me and puts it on me. I touch it and look in the mirror.

Jacey: I got this when you were a baby. I saved months for it while I was pregnant and finally was able to buy it. The night I did, I went into labor with you. I wasn't going to give it to you until you were sixteen but you've been through so much this year, I figured I'd give it to you now.

I smile wider and hug her tight. She hugs me back tighter.

-I love you Mommy.

Jacey: I love you too baby girl. And it's bedtime.

I pull off.

-*whining* Mom!

Jacey: Bedtime. Now.

I poke out my tongue and get under the covers. She comes over and tucks me in.

Jacey: Happy birthday baby.

-Thanks Mommy.

She kisses my forehead and walks out. I snuggle into the pillows, holding Snoopy. I finally fall asleep.

So for a few chapters there won't be that much drama. But it's leading up to some pretty dramatic events.

Peyton's P.O.V:

I sit at the piano at school, playing a song. I softly begin to sing.

-I'm going home, downhearted and hoping, I'm close to some new beginning and ohhhhhh, there's a reason for everything that comes and goes. But so many people are looking at me to be strong and to fight but I'm just surviving. And I may be weak but I'm never defeated and I'll keep believing in clouds with that sweet silver lining.

I take a deep breath and play the instrumental before singing again.

-On most days, I try my best to put on a brave face, but inside, my bones are cold and my heart breaks. But all the while, something's keeping me safe and alive…. But so many people are looking at me to be strong and to fight but I'm just surviving. And I may be weak but I'm never defeated and I'll keep believing in clouds with that sweet silver lining.

Another deep breath.

-And I won't give up like this, I will be given strength, now that I've found it, oh nothing can take that awayyyy. So many people are looking at me to be strong and to fight but I'm just surviving. And I may be weak but I'm never defeated and I'll keep believing …ohhh so many people are looking at me to be strong and to fight but I'm just surviving. And I may be weak but I'm never defeated and I'll keep believing in clouds with that sweet silver lining….ohhhhh oohhh yeah….sweet silver lining….ohhh ohhh yeah.

I finish the final instrumental and take my hands off the keys. I hear clapping. Heat comes to my face and I turn around. Spencer's standing there.

-Spencer! *stands up* What are you doing here?

Spencer: You said you were practicing the piano. I wanted to hear. But I didn't know you could sing.

-I can't. I really can't.

Spencer: Yes you can. You're really good.

-Well no one knows I sing.

Spencer: Why not?

-Because they'd make me sing on stage. And the last time I was on stage and had to say something, I puked down Nicky DeMount's back.

Spencer: When was that?

-Third grade.

Spencer: Well can I at least hear something else?

-*sighs* Fine.

I sit at the piano.

Spencer: Was the last one an original?

-Yeah. I have a lot of original songs written.

I begin to play a new song. I shut my eyes and begin to sing.

-Spencer looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see, that I want and I need and everything that we should be. I bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about. And she's got everything that I have to live without. Spencer talks to me. I laugh because it's just so funny, that I can't even see anyone when he's with me. He's says he's so in love, he's finally got it right. I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night. He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in the car, I keep singing. Don't know why I do.

I can't open my eyes. I don't want to see his reaction until I'm done.

-Spencer walks by me. Can't he tell that I can't breathe? And there he goes, so perfectly. The kind of flawless I wish I could be. She better hold him tight, give him all her love. Look into those beautiful eyes and oh she's lucky 'cause…. He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in the car, I keep singing. Don't know why I do.

I play a very long piano solo. Finally I open my mouth again.

-So I drive alone. As I turn out the light, I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight. 'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only one that's got enough of me to break my heart. He's the song in the car, I keep singing. Don't know why I do. He's time taken up, but there's never enough. And he's all that I need to fall in to…

Finally the end.

-Spencer looks at me….I fake a smile so he won't see.

I finally open my eyes and look at him

Spencer: Wow.

-Too much?

Spencer: Definitely not.

He kisses me.

Spencer: You've got me now.

-*smiles* Good.

Spencer: But you need to sing at your mom's open mic night.

-No way.

Spencer: *sighs* Fine.

Will Spencer really just give up like that? And the songs were Sweet Silver Lining by Kate Voegele and Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift, I just changed Drew to Spencer.

Peyton's P.O.V:

I sit in the café with Mom. We've been having auditions for open mic night. Many of the acts have sucked. The only two we're sure of are my dad and uncles and Spencer. Yeah Spencer sings. He's pretty good at it to. Actually pretty amazing is a better choice of words.

-So our open mic night has two acts. That's not great.

Jacey: I kinda liked the rapper dude.

-Yeah okay I'll admit he was cool. *writes him down* And we could always have Uncle Nick perform some Administration songs.

Jacey: And your dad could sing See No More.

I write all of this down and her laptop chimes, meaning she got an e-mail.

Jacey: I have an e-mail from Spencer.

She opens it.

Jacey: An MP3 file. He says it's good.

She plays it and I hear Teardrops On My Guitar playing. SHIT! I reach over and try to turn it off.

-Turn that off! It's a virus!

Jacey: No it's not. This is really good. *realizes* Is this you?

-*lying* No.

Jacey: Peyton Sabrina do not lie to me.

-*sighs* Fine it is but-

Jacey: Baby girl you're amazing! You have to sing on Friday.

-No way! Do you not remember what happens when I have to speak or perform in front of people? I puke.

Jacey: That was years ago.

-I threw up during my oral report last year.

Jacey: Oh come on, you'll be fine.

-I don't know….

Jacey: Remember I have embarrassing baby photos I can e-mail to Spencer.

-UGH! Fine! I'll sing! One song! That's it.

Jacey: That's all I need. *smiles* 

I grab my cell and call Spencer.

-You're dead.

Spencer: Oh come on. It's not that bad.

-Yes it did.

Spencer: Are you singing?

-*sighs* Yes.

Spencer: Good.

Peyton's P.O.V:

I stand in the café on the performance night. It looks so different. I smooth down my dress:

.com/cgi/set?id=31255817

Spencer comes over.

Spencer: Converse?

-I don't do heels.

Spencer: *smiles* Cool. So, nervous?

-Totally. I feel like I'm gonna be sick.

Spencer: First time performance gitters. They'll pass.

-I hope. You're singing right?

Spencer: Yeah.

He walks off and I look around. There are so many people. Oh no. I put my hand on my mouth and run into the bathroom. I manage to make it to a stall before throwing up. I sigh and flush. I go to the sink and wash out my mouth and put in a mint. I go out and over to my mom.

-I can't do this.

Jacey: Do what?

-Perform.

Jacey: But Peyton-

-Mom I just threw up. That's how nervous I am. I can't do this.

Jacey: But-

-I'm sorry.

I walk off. I tell Spencer and he's disappointed. Dad performs See No More and then Spencer goes up to the mic to his guitar. The crowd's voice goes from loud to a dim chatter. He looks over the crowd and shakes his head.

Spencer: You guys aren't ready for this.

Jacey's P.O.V:

WHAT? He walks off stage as the crowd boos. I go over to him.

-Hey jack ass, what the hell?

Spencer: Chill.

-Don't tell me to chill! Why did you do that?

Spencer: Because if I didn't, she wouldn't be up there.

I look up at the stage and see Peyton standing there.

Peyton's P.O.V:

I take a deep breath and let it out.

-*murmurs* Don't throw up.

The music starts and I begin to sing:

.com/watch?v=-tuGepCUp0Q

Joe's P.O.V:

Wow.

My baby girl can sing! She's so amazing! I taught her how to play guitar and piano but I didn't think she could sing. She's really getting into it. I smile and look at Jacey. Her smile is just as big as mine. I go over to Spencer.

-So you really did this for Peyton?

Spencer: Yeah. I knew she wouldn't let two acts fall through.

-You're still gonna perform right?

Spencer: Yeah. Just had to let her think I wasn't.

Okay maybe this boy isn't half bad.

Peyton's P.O.V:

I finish the song and the whole café bursts into applause. A smile spreads across my face.

-Thank you!

I walk off stage and I'm attacked with hugs. I smile and hug everyone back. Spencer walks over.

-You tricked me didn't you?

Spencer: Had to. But it got you on stage right?

I give him a Look but then kiss him.

Jacey/Joe: No kissing!

I roll my eyes and pull off.

-You're still performing.

Spencer: Duh.

He goes onto the stage and I start walking off. I stop dead in my tracks when I see Malcolm Meckle, the head of my dad's record label, standing there. (A/N: Yes a name from JONAS lol.) I walk over.

-Hey Malcolm. What are you doing here?

Malcolm: Your mom called and told me I should stop by to see if I would pick up any new talent.

-Oh. Find any yet?

Malcolm: Yep.

-Who?

Malcolm: You.

What will Peyton say?


End file.
